


Snacks

by BaffledFox



Series: Beyond the Stars [8]
Category: Invader Zim, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accidental encounter between Vixi and Dax.</p>
<p>One-sided romance of Vixi to Dax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snacks

"Snacks"

'One-Shot'

 

It all happened so fast. 

I was walking down the hall, my shift had just ended, I was planning to go back to my designated quarters when

BAM!

Dax slammed right into me. 

I fell right onto the floor, both of us did. He was first to recover, all I could do was numbly stare as he scrambled to pick up the horde of snacks he had been holding, mumbling apologies as he went. 

We collided.

We touched. 

My whole body felt numb, but my blood pulsed hot like liquid metal through my veins. My heart pounded hard in my chest, I was fearful he might hear it, I wanted to say something  anything, feeling weak every time he glanced up at me when reaching for another bag of snacks, my tongue felt heavy and I couldn't form any words. 

Then our eyes locked, I melted under his stare, sure my skin had to be flushed the same vibrant purple as his eyes. My god, his eyesMy antennae perked unconsciously forward, wanting to be stricken under that gaze forever, not even registering what he might've said to me, his lips moved but I heard no sound, the entire world had gone dead silent. 

Want me.

Take me. 

Please. 

He smiled apologetically then got to his feet; I was unable to stop him, having nothing to say to make him stay with me. Fellow drones walked around me, over me, but time was standing still, I was vaguely aware I was even still on the floor, just sitting dumbstruck in the wake of Dax. 

It was then I noticed the bag of chips he had left, forgotten to pick up in his haste. It stood out to me like a beacon  a sign, I greedily snatched up the bag of chips, holding it tenderly in my gloved claws as I stood. 

I knew these snacks had all been for KT. 

I knew it. 

I knew it in my heart, my bones, my soul. 

Dax didn't leave me these chips on purpose, he probably didn't even know my name, didn't know me apart from anyone else on this vessel. 

But, a part of me, that hopeful part of me, wanted to think he had left these chips on purpose, that he left them just for me, that he was just as shy as me and didn't know how to give me a gift to my face.

I wanted to pretend Dax was interested in me, and not KT. 

Dax had given these snacks to me.

He did. 

I allowed myself to be swept up in the illusion, holding the bag close as I finally started back down the hall. 

I'll savor every one of these. 

My first gift from Dax.


End file.
